Talk:Taka
Image The image being used here could use replacement. Manga covers don't work well for images as they commonly differ in style and don't normally portray the characters similarly enough to them in the actual series. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 11, 2008 @ 10:27 (UTC) :Manga covers work fine, it just that this isn't a manga cover. Its looks to me like a w ell done piece of fanart.--TheUltimate3 10:36, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ok... There was a mark in the lower corner about a chapter. Now I saw the upper mark. Deleted. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 11, 2008 @ 10:41 (UTC) "Eagle," or "Hawk?" There were differences between translations: Eagle or Hawk. The twp are apparentle interchangable, so we sould choose what sounds better. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 11:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :On http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/ they call it Eagle. That is the official translation, that's what it should be. 20:45, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Mangashare, a subbing group refers to it as Hawk. Wikipedia, refers to it as Hawk. As shown when Zetsu refered to Sasuke's Shadow Shuriken Technique as Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique in the onemanga version when everything else refered to it as the Shadow Shuriken Technique, Onemanga, while usually good is wrong. This is an example of one of those wrongs.--TheUltimate3 22:27, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::OneManga is not an official source, just like Mangashare they are a fan group. Hawk is used in more places than Eagle so we use it until the official English series catches up to this point. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 6, 2008 @ 23:53 (UTC) ::: Taka is the official VIZ translation. (talk) 12:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Really? Can we source that? (talk) 06:04, 4 July 2009 (UTC) about romanizations Ok, well I found that you should use o for を　instead of wo because this wikia uses Revised Hepburn. Shouldn't Rin'negan then have the apostrophe? "Syllabic n In traditional Hepburn: * Syllabic n (ん) is written as n before consonants, but as n' (with an apostrophe) before vowels and y. It is written as m before other labial consonants, i.e. b, m, and p. Examples: annai 案内, kin'en 禁煙, gumma 群馬 " So shouldn't that be fixed? --Taylert123 05:28, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Take a look at the first example in your list. In "Rinnegan", just like in "annai" the syllabic n is not followed by a vowel, it's followed by a normal n, which is followed by a vowel, so there is no ', there was more discussion on Talk:Rinnegan, Wikipedia as well uses Rinnegan and has even deeper discussion on it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 25, 2008 @ 06:10 (UTC) I'm such a toolbar. I'm prolly gonna shut up about romanization because I don't know as much as I think I do :) --Taylert123 06:17, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Hawk The name could be from a faction Danzo created to oppose the Third Hokage. :Why? What has Danzo to do with this? Jacce | Talk 13:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sasuke could be following in his footsteps, perhaps? :::How? When did Sasuke heard of Danzo? Danzo has been training ANBU:s, so his identity are hardly something every genin is told, and particularly not the son of a possible revolutionary man. Jacce | Talk 12:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Who knows? He could be Tobi (Hahahahaha), and maybe they taught history in the academy? Annaatar (talk) 15:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::But since Danzo is still alive (far from history), it would be stupid to give out his name, as enemy ninja would try to kidnap him and draw out info about Konoha ANBU. Jacce | Talk 15:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: Tenzo knew of it when he spoke to Tsunade, and it is called 'Hawk'. It may just be a coincidence or it may not be. Annaatar (talk) 15:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::He meant hawk as in "war hawk". It's a political stance, not an organization. ''~SnapperT '' 19:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Move Shoulden't this be moved to Talk:Hawk? Jacce | Talk 13:16, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Fixed, everything is at Team Hawk as it should be. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 22, 2009 @ 16:40 (UTC) ::Actually, I believe it should be at Hawk (obviously, since I moved it there in the first place). They are never, to my recollection, called ''Team Hawk''. On a related note, why do we use Hawk instead of Taka? We don't use Dawn to refer to Akatsuki. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:40, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::: As we are not Japanese. :::: Read the argument again; We do not refer to Akatsuki with Dawn, even though that's what Akatsuki means. Also, sign your messages, please. Hakinu (talk) 12:23, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: Taka, doesn't sound as good as Hawk, does it? And we (and VIZ) have been referring to it as Hawk for a while now, so why change? We referred to Team Hebi as Team Snake, and no-one seemed to have a problem with that now, did they? (talk) 12:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: Actually, scratch what I said, Taka is the actual VIZ translation. (talk) 12:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) The headlines "Snake" and "Hawk" Since we have stopped calling Taka Team Hawk, shouldn't these headlines be in their original language aswell? Hakinu talk | 12:21, 30 May 2009 (UTC) The Kages I don't remember Madara telling Taka to kill the five kages, Sasuke said that, not Madara. :Madara just told him about the meeting, Sasuke decided to kill the kage's himself. Jacce | Talk 18:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) motives for suigetsu i thought he joined in return for sasuke helping him get zabuzas blade not kisames :Ya, that's what I remember in the anime to. I've changed it to suit, if the manga was different then could someone who has read it put a anime/manga difference note in. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 12, 2009 @ 02:37 (UTC) ::In the manga, Suigetsu joined Sasuke out of gratitude for freeing him and out of respect for his power. Getting Zabuza's sword wasn't a prerequisite, it was a favour Suigetsu asked from Sasuke (ch.347, pp.3&6). He later admits to Karin that he's staying with Sasuke for another reason (ch.349, p.5), namely to get the Samehada from Kisame (ch.352, p.12). --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:45, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Though, that doesn't make sense. Suigetsu said the 7 swords are passed down to each generation (how that works since 2 (3 in the anime) members are missing-nin, I haven't a clue), and that he trained to use the Carving Knife. At least in the anime, can't remember if he said so in the manga, since retrieving the Knife was more detailed in the anime. So why he would want Samehada when he trained for years to use Kubikiri Hocho is anyone's guess. Apex Predator (talk) 16:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) It is said multiple times in both the anime and manga and even on this wiki that Samehade is thought to be the most powerful of all of the seven blades. As to the generation by generation thing, it was already shown in the Kisame vs Killer Bee fight that Samehada is loyal to the chakra it likes the most. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 17:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Icons Why do the icons beside the members here show their afflictions and not their genders like every other team!? Dueler65 (talk) 14:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but the whole infobox looks odd to me.--Cerez365™ 12:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You're right. Not only are the icons wrong but the picture doesn't fit and consequentely, the aliases are out of line. Any ideas on how to fix this? Dueler65 (talk) 14:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope, the best I can do it let SimAnt know about it.--Cerez365™ 15:03, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe that when a team has the affiliation listed as Akatsuki or the Allied Shinobi Forces, the infobox is coded for it to show their affiliation, since those two groups gather shinobi from different villages. Omnibender - Talk - 22:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::That aside, does the infobox itself look odd to you Omni?--Cerez365™ 22:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Just checked it and yes, it look weird. I saw the image you showed Simant, and I'm seeing that as well. Omnibender - Talk - 23:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Invasion of Konoha Should it be noted that all of the members participated in the Invasion of Konoha, specifically they were together when the Kazekage took The Third Hokage hostage... (talk) 15:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :You're making a major confusion. This team didn't exist until the middle of part 2. Omnibender - Talk - 15:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) That was sound four. -- (talk) 16:16, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Update The current events need to be updated, Karin have already escaped from Konoha prison.--PlacidoNB | Talk | 20:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :No one prevents you from having the honor.--Elveonora (talk) 20:59, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Orochimaru Would Oro be considered a member now? If I remember right, he said he's joined Sasuke and take his side. Arrancar79 (talk) 16:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Doesn't mean he's Sasuke's teammate or subordinate. Officially the team is disbanded. They all just decided to stay with Sasuke.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC)